


Hold Me (By My Puppy Scruff)

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Coming of Age, Doctor!Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Mates, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's teenage son hits a major milestone in his life, and Stiles must manage the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me (By My Puppy Scruff)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I always wondered what happened to werewolves when they hit their teens. This is one take on it. FLUFF ALERT!

Stiles was zoning out halfway through a particularly verbose article in the _British Medical Journal_ when he heard the frightened howl.

"Seth?" he cried, alarmed, jumping up from his desk.

As he raced up the stairs he knew in his gut the day they'd all been worrying about had finally come.

He saw the drops of blood leading from Seth's bedroom to the bathroom.

"Son?"

His twelve year-old son was staring in horror at his reflection in the mirror, gasping at the newly-sprouted fangs and the gash on his face where he'd scratched himself with his claws.

As Seth caught sight of his father he covered his face and turned away, sobbing.

Stiles ran up to him and put a hand around the teen's shoulder. The boy winced.

"Leave me, Papa! I'll hurt you!"

Stiles grabbed him in a near-chokehold and practically forced the shaking, frightened kid towards him.

"It's okay, my boy," he said soothingly. "You're manifesting. It's just come a little early. You won't hurt me."

Stiles's heart was racing. Derek should have been back by now; he'd know what to do. The kid was frightened, upset, and possibly dangerous. But he could not... dare not... be afraid of his own child.

"Pops?" another voice called from the den below. "Is everything all right?"

"Don't worry, Claudia," Stiles lied to his daughter, who had been sprawled out on the couch watching MTV. "But call Daddy. Tell him to come home immediately. Seth... Seth is..." 

"Oh my _God_ ," she cried, running towards the staircase. "It's finally happening! I gotta see this!" 

" _No_ ," Stiles shouted, using all his strength to hold Seth close to him, who was scrabbling and flailing about and growling. "Not now. Your brother's freaked out. Just call Dad!”

He could hear her stall. "Okay," she said, "I'll get him."

_You better have your goddamn phone with you, Derek. Of all the times to go running in the forest did it have to be right now?!_  

"Hold still, my boy," Stiles said, panting. "Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Don't try to fight it."

"I'm a _monster_!" Seth sobbed.

"No you're not... _Jesus you're strong_... easy, easy. You're beautiful, and good, and gentle. You're my son and I love you."

"I'm scared, Papa." 

"I know you are. It was the same for Daddy. But it's just your wolf who's finally come. It's a special day."

The sound of his son's _whines_ was almost too much for him to bear. Stiles tried hard to fight back the tears. What would Derek do?

Stiles took a deep breath relaxed his grip around Seth's chest. He rolled with the boy's convulsions to and fro, and just as the kid roared and lunged towards him, he gripped the nape of his neck and _pulled._  

“Papa! _Oh_..."

Seth stopped shaking and toppled forward so that father and son tumbled onto the floor in a heap.

"Shhh, shhh," Stiles whispered. "It's all right, I'm here."

Seth managed to nod as his sobs quietened. The boy's face was still wolfed out, but Stiles saw his claws retract.

"Am I hurting you?" Stiles asked, aware that he was yanking him with all of his strength.

"N-no... it feels... I feel better."

_Puppy scruff._

"Keep breathing. It will pass."

Derek burst through the doorway, eyes burning red, fangs and claws out.

"Stiles! Seth!" 

" _Calm down_!" Stiles hissed. "I've got it!"

Derek, taken aback, shifted back and knelt down next to his husband and child. 

"He could have hurt you!" Derek gasped. “Thank God I was close. I should have been here!"

" _Shhhh!"_ Stiles said, baring his teeth at his mate so that he got the message. "All I need is for you to help calm him down." 

"Shit," the werewolf muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry. I got a fright. Come here, son."

He bent down and gripped his son around the chest and nodded at Stiles, who let go of Seth's neck. The boy didn't protest as his biological father dragged him gently into an upright position, putting his arm around him.

"Open your eyes, Seth," said Derek. "Look at me." 

"It hurts, Dad, it's so _bright."_

"I know. But trust me. Look me in the eyes."

Gingerly, the younger werewolf opened his eyes. Stiles could help gasping a little as he saw how his son's bright green irises were now glowing bright orange. He stared at his father, whose own eyes were red again. But Derek showed no fangs, no claws. His expression was calm, and his voice gentle.

"Listen to the wolf," said Derek. "Let him in. Don't be afraid."

"Breathe like I told you," Stiles said, cautiously drawing both of them into a hug.

Seth's claws retracted slowly, almost one by one, and it took a few more seconds before the fangs were ordinary teeth again and his face hairless. 

"See?" said Stiles, ruffling the boy's dark brown tousled hair, "that wasn't so bad."

"It gets better," said Derek, nodding.

"Wh-what about the Full Moon?"

"Don't worry about that now," the older werewolf said, stroking his son's cheek. "We'll make sure you're safe. I... _we_... will be with you through it all.  

He nodded meekly, and then ragdolled backwards into Stiles's arms.

"Let's put him to bed," Stiles whispered to his mate. "He looks exhausted."

"He would be," said Derek sotto voce. "It's hectic when it happens the first time. I slept for like a whole _day_.  

As soon as they’d settled him, Stiles went down to make Seth some Ovaltine while Derek sat by his bedside, holding his hand. He could smell his son's embarrassment and exhaustion. And this, just as Seth was hitting puberty. 

But that's just the way things happened, the way they always had. Because the wolf and the man needed to wrestle first, and learn to trust each other.

"Can I come in?" asked Claudia, who had halted by the door.

"Sure," said Seth sleepily.

"Oh my God!" his sister said. "Your face! I thought you'll heal like Dad!" 

"He will," said Derek. "It just will take him a little longer. His body's still getting used to it. He'll be fine in about an hour."

"Are you freaked out, sis?" Seth managed. 

"No, silly," she said gently and sat down next to their father. “Just… curious. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you yesterday. I don't hate you."

"I know," Seth said with a small smile. "Though I still think Bradley's an asshole. You could do better."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "And Dad, do I really have to come to the pack meeting tomorrow night? Melissa and I want to go bowling with her new boyfriend and Brad. Aunt Allison and Uncle Scott said it's okay if I stay over."

"Fine," said Derek wearily, rolling his eyes. "But you had better attend the next one, because it's a big moment for your brother."

"And _no_ activities for the rest of the week," said Stiles, walking in bearing a tray with Ovaltine and tea and cookies. "I know you've got a whole set of tests coming up."

"Agreed," said the girl, playing with a lock of her hair. "For goodness sakes, Dads, couldn't you have cleaned Seth up a bit more? I mean, Papa, you're a _doctor_ and now there's black blood on the sheets already. This is the problem growing up in a house full of _guys..._ "

"Oh. Oops. Sorry." 

Stiles blushed.

"I guess the cobblers children have no shoes," said Derek, sighing, taking out a handkerchief and mopping the wound that had started bleeding again. "Looks like your claws went a bit deeper than I thought. Claudie, could you fetch the bottle of vervain tincture in the medicine cupboard and some cotton wool? It will help staunch the bleeding until Seth heals."

"Sure," she said, and got up.

Claudia insisted on tending to her brother herself. For a moment she felt like the time she was six years old and pushing him proudly about in a pram. _My little brother’s a werewolf just like his dad!_

 

*

 

"I'll stay with him tonight," said Derek, drawing Stiles in for a kiss. They were sitting in their bedroom, talking quietly so that the kids wouldn't hear.

"I'll get a mattress and make up a bed for you on the floor," said Stiles.

"No need," said Derek, taking off his shirt and removing his shoes. "I'll get into wolf form and lie at the edge of the bed."

"Oh. Right. Makes sense."

"You were awesome, babe," Derek said, kissing his mate on the forehead. "Very few humans can deal with a new werewolf." 

"I'm no ordinary human," said Stiles, grinning, "but then you already knew that. I dealt with Scott all by myself. And he nearly _ate_ me the first few times."

"I nearly forgot about that," said Derek. 

Stiles face went serious. "Oh God. Are we going to have to lock him up on the first few Full Moons? Because I don't think I could handle that."

"Don't worry," said Derek, putting a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "I'll deal with that." 

"Please don't tell me you'll have to roar and hiss at him like you had to do with Isaac that time he nearly turned me into steak tartare."

"I don't think so," said Derek. "Seth is too much like you."

"Huh?"

"Gentle. And strong."

"He has _your_ genes. I mean, not that that matters."

"Nurture is just as important as nature."

"You're sweet, my love," said Stiles, nuzzling him as if he were a wolf himself. "Now go to our son."

"I'm on it," said Derek, shucking off the rest of his clothes. Within seconds, he had morphed into his magnificent russet-and-grey wolf form.

As the two werewolves slept, Stiles and Claudia settled down to a _Glee_ marathon downstairs. He was smiling to himself as they watched the scene where Finn sang _I'll Stand By You_ to the sonogram of his son.

It was going to be okay.

There was a new wolf in the pack, and Stiles couldn't be a prouder father.

**Author's Note:**

> In this headcanon: 
> 
> Claudia Stilinski-Hale, 16 years old, human. Biological father: Stiles  
> Seth Stilinski-Hale, 12 years old, werewolf. Biological father: Derek
> 
> They share the same surrogate so are genetically half-siblings.


End file.
